the_wild_critters_rp_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Prime
Lore Prime was just like any other Oshawott, he was happy with his family, he trained with them until he became a dewott, then he decided to live by his own and move on, he traveled with a group of friends until one day, a trainer with a quite bizarre aura fought him and captured him. He was really worried about what kind of trainer captured him. He trained Prime with a lot of effort, day and night until he became a samurott. In that moment, the trainer smiled wide, he asked Prime for his blades. Prime didn't mind giving them to the human but he was in for a big surprise. Hours later the trainer came back after a long visit in a town nearby his house. Prime blades were modified and now he only had one, long and sharp blade, with the shape of a katana, a little over the size of his own body. It also came with a sheath and a rope designed to fit his chest. Until that day, the trainer often made Prime stand on two feet. Everything seemed to be just fine, he was a better samurott in terms of speed and strength with his new blade. Until one day, bad things started to happen. His ex-trainer started to force him to brutally hurt the other trainer’s Pokemon, to the point where they could almost die. Prime never knew what happened to the Pokemon after each fight, he just obeyed his trainer until one day he found out the truth. A kid was lost in the forest, the same forest Prime and his trainer lived. The kid was carrying a pachirisu in very bad condition and desperate to find someone that could help him, he found the house Prime lived in. The kid knocked on the door and the trainer opened the door and looked at the little kid. The trainer laughed at him and as the kid cried, then he kicked the pachirisu and the kid out. That’s when Prime took a little look outside and the first thing he saw was the kid crying and the pachirisu was in danger of death. Prime looked at his trainer and the trainer ordered him to use Hydro Pump on them, but Prime refused to do it, that’s when he realized how much pain and sadness he had done to other people. Prime instead ran past by his trainer, jumped and turned around, giving his back and protection to the kid, he was really angry and frustrated, growling and his eyes were targeting his trainer only. His trained ordered him to stop this madness but that only made him more upset, to the point where he decided to Hydro Pump him. Pushing him all the way to the wall and breaking the door that lead to the basement… His trained passed out and his body floated on the flooded basement. He knew he did something terrible but it was needed to protect the boy and his Pokemon. Everything remained in silence. The kid was astonished and Prime was motionless. After a few seconds he ran into the house, to the basement and pick up his ex-trainer's body. He took him to a sofa and he left him there. He seemed to be passed out but alive. Prime was trying to think what to do, where to go, but he didn’t forget about the kid. Prime went for some berries and potions to the kitchen, he gave him a Max Potion and a Sitrus Berry. The kid said “Did you just save my life, mister samurott?” and Prime nodded. He stayed with him for a while, just hoping his pachirisu would wake up, but since he didn’t know how much time it would take, and how much time it would take for his trainer to wake up, he ran into the house again, went upstairs and took everything he could in a hand pouch bag. He took the kid on his back and ran as fast as he can to the nearest town. He didn't want to encounter anyone else around so he left the boy on the entrance of the town, dropping him in a hurry and ran back into the forest, in opposite direction where his house was. Personality He regrets his acts, his sins. He is not happy with everything he'd done and thus, he spends his time, looking for food, trying to survive and the usual, but also has a spare time to help defenseless Pokemon and save them, he promised himself he wouldn’t hurt anyone, only protect those from the ones who hurt others with bad intentions. He is cold, quite cold but understands the feelings of others. He is grown up, an adult and has a deep voice. (Image pending) Appearance He is like any other samurott, except he is missing his normal blades and instead carries a leather leash with a grip for his katana sheath on the left of his body. His katana is entirely made out of shell, with a deathly size of 1.3m long. He is 1.6m tall and he is green eyed. He carries on the front right of his side a leather pouch bag carrying most of the things his ex-trainer had, including, 3 potions and a smoke ball. Also some money (1000) Moves He has the ability Shell armor, will help in battle to not receive extra damage from attacks Razor Shell '– Uses his blade to attack '''Hydro Pump ' '''Revenge Megahorn Category:Characters